


Mythology Mayhem

by Mamabunny



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabunny/pseuds/Mamabunny
Summary: Ashley was never to terribly good at writing, but when she is sent back in time and is deemed a prophet everything changes, even her name.  Time travel, Greek mythology, and ladies who take no guff.





	Mythology Mayhem

My name is Ashley, and I am a very famous writer. I am very well-known, just not by my own name. I guess I should explain. My life before traveling was dreary and mundane. I was a struggling writer who was also starving. I know, a starving artist, how cliche but it is the truth. While I was sulking about not winning a writing contest that paid the winner upwards of 1500 dollars, I found another contest. This contest had a prize of all expense paid trip to Greece with an extra five hundred dollars spending money while there, the only issue was getting the entrance fee together, a hundred bucks. So, I called up my mom and asked her to lend me the money. I hate asking her for money because she doesn’t have a lot to spare, but if I won, I wouldn’t spend any money on my trip and repay her.

I wrote the best story I could think of (it was a story that my dad gave me the prompt for) and submitted it. I had to wait a week for the results of the contest, and I was getting antsy by the time I got the call. I wasn’t expecting to win, hell I wasn’t even sure I would get in the top three. But I won, first place! I was so excited my first trip out of Canada, and to Greece no less! I have always been fascinated with the myths and legends of Greece, so I figured while I was there, I could get inspiration for a new book. And boy oh boy did that ever work out.Packing for my trip my mom called me.

“Do you have enough underwear for the whole trip? It is two weeks.” She asked.  
“Yes mom, I have enough underwear.” I responded, embarrassed.  
Her worry increased when she asked “how about a phone charger that works in the outlets over there? And a spare, just in case?”  
I could tell she was panicking, she always worried about me. I was her baby, of course she worried about me. If I ever have kids one day, I hope I am half the mother she is. In all fairness she had every right to be worried, I’d never left my home country before, not even for a vacation, and I was going alone. The contest was for one ticket only.  
“Yes, mom I have like three chargers, you know how I break them” I responded with a little more love in my voice. “I’ll be fine.” I took a moment and a deep breath to steady my voice (I hate goodbyes, especially ones with my parents), “mom, Can I come over before I go to see you and dad?” I asked, my shaky voice betraying my tears.  
“Of course, baby,” she said her voice betraying her feelings as well “we’d love to see you.”  
A smile crept over my face even though I was still somewhat crying “good,” I sniffed “I’ll be over in a few minutes.”  
“See you then baby” my mom said and hung up.

After she hung up, I cried, I mean like ugly cried. I had snot bubbles, mascara everywhere and for some reason when I ugly cry I forget how to swallow, so yes, I drooled too. I hate crying, its so unflattering on me. It can’t be helped though I am a person with deep feelings. Yeah, I even cry when I’m angry, I should really buy stocks in tissues. After my bawling session I packed my things into the car and headed off to my parents’ house.  
I gave a quick knock and walked in, “hello? I asked in a weary voice. I had hoped they were just in the backyard or something but knowing them they had a big farewell party planned. But there was no answer. I spoke louder this time “HELLO?”  
A faint voice from out back called through the house, “we’re out back Ashley” it was my dad.

I headed out back and to my surprise there was no grand farewell party, it was just them. I sighed with relief; I hate parties. I looked at my mom, and she was trying her hardest to not cry, well that broke me. the tears started flowing like Niagara Falls. I ran up to her and gave her the tightest hug I had ever given her since I was a kid. Burying my face in her shoulder and sobbing I felt my dad come up and put his arms around us both. “I’m really going to miss you two, even it's only for a week” I blubbered. I opened my arms and pulled my dad into the hug “I love you guys”.

My dad was trying to hold back his tears too when he replied “we love you too sweetheart. Hope you have a great trip”.  
We spent half an hour talking about what I was going to take pictures of, I asked them if I could leave my car with them, and if they could drive me to the airport. There was no sense in me leaving my car at the airport for a week when they could use it for errands or work. They were more than happy to spend more time with me before my flight. We reached the airport, said our goodbyes cried and I got on the plane. The almost eighteen-hour flight was very boring, I decided to sleep. I was gently woken up by one of the sweetest flight attendants.  
“Athens miss, time to wake up” she whispered gently into my ear.

Groggily I said “oh, thank you.” I disembarked the plane, walked down the ramp to the terminal gates then asked for directions to the baggage claim area. I got lost, I have a terrible sense of direction. After finding another traveler coming off a plane, I followed him, finally I arrived at the baggage claim. After gathering up my suitcase I headed to the front of the airport to locate my ride. Since my trip was all expenses paid, they had a car waiting to take me to my hotel. It was a nice place, I looked around the room and surveyed my new home for the week. The carpet was the usually beige colour, the carpet almost matched (insert joke here), but in all honesty it was pretty. The walls on the other hand were less attractive, there were wallpapered in a sort of rust red colour. It looked almost like old dried blood. 

After settling in my stomach rumbled that almost painful rumble where you can feel it is about to start rumbling, I decided to go out and find something to eat. I found a little restaurant and thank goodness I was in an area that had a lot of tourists, and they spoke English. I ordered a chicken fillet with potatoes and grilled veggies. The chicken was cooked to perfection, it was a beautiful golden brown, the potatoes were soft but not too soft and the grilled veggies were to die for. I was in paradise, the food the location I couldn’t wait to go sight-seeing tomorrow. Now that my belly was full and the jet lag was setting in, I went to bed for the night.


End file.
